frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Milil
, , Nobility | favored weapon = “Sharptongue” (rapier) | worshipers = Adventurers, bards, entertainers | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation Milil (mil-lill) is the ultimate performer, self-confident, inspired, possessed of total recall or anything he sets a mind to remember. He is able to improvise facilely out of desire or necessity; well-educated in general theories of conduct and broad areas of knowledge; and masterful in all sorts of performance technique, especially within his sphere of knowledge--music, poetry, and elegant speech. However, he is also self-centered and egotistical and likes to be the center of attention. If not the center of attention, he bores easily, and his mind wanders or he leaves. He is also given to flirtation with both deities and mortals for his own enjoyment, to the deep annoyance of more sober deities. Clergy and Temples The church of Milil is organized, with all churches paying heed (or at least lip service) to the Patriarch of Song in Waterdeep. Most clerics of Milil, known as Sorlyn, spend their time learning lyrics, tunes, and how best to perform them on a slowly expanding repertoire of instruments both in their temples and on the road. They take care to write down both original compositions and those they have learned, using magic to record such works for those as yet unborn. Some Sorlyn also work as tutors to all who profess faith in Milil or who pay for the training, as well as judging many bardic contests and adjudicating bardic disputes between individuals, companies, or colleges. More adventuresome clerics roam the roads of Faerun, rescuing or protecting common minstrels and great bards alike when such individuals fall on hard times or into peril and accompanying adventurers of other faiths on deeds of heroism so that they can compose ballads about what befell. Some embark on adventures of their own to recover music, instruments, and the like from old ruins and tombs, or learn of music long gone by using legend lore spells and similar magics. Clerics of Milil pray for their spells upon awakening at sunrise, calling out to their deity with the Song of Praise, which is also sung after every victory in battle or great thing that benefits them. Other rituals include the solemn, beautiful polyphonic chord-singing of the Song of Sorrowing, performed at the funeral of any faithful of Milil, and the Song of Welcoming, sung when someone is welcomed into the faith. The calendar-related festivals marked by rituals sacred to Milil are Greengrass, when the Call to the Flowers is sung by all faithful, and Midsummer, when the Grand Revel is held. The Revel involves a feast, dancing, and much roistering, and is marked by parodies and wickedly satirical song. All shared rituals of worship to Milil involve a sung or played opening call, a prayer and solo song while kneeling before the altar, a unison hymn followed by a sermon or supplication to the Lord of Song (and the proffering of any offerings), and then a closing song that rises to a thunderous, grand crescendo that typically makes devout listeners or participants weep with joy--and those of other faiths stop and listen in wonder. Most clerics multiclass as bards. History and Relations with other deities Milil and Deneir faithfully serve as the Hands of Oghma, although Milil’s relationship with Gond, who also serves the Binder, is somewhat strained. He is on excellent terms with Mystra, Sune, Lliira, and the Seldarine, and considers Finder Wyvernspur to have some promise, although the feeling is not reciprocated. He has earned the enmity of Cyric for his ridiculing ballad about the period of madness the Prince of Lies experienced. Dogma Life is a song, beginning at birth and only silenced with the final chord. Strive always to make the whole song, not just the lyrics and music, more beautiful. Destroy no music or instrument, nor stop a singer before the tune is done. Listen to the world around as well as filling it with your own sound. One singer’s music is another’s noise, so still no bad music if its making be joyful. Spread the teaching of song and musicianship always. Sing to Milil every day. Music is the most precious thing folk can create--so encourage its training, use, and preservation at all times and in all possible ways. Awaken a love of song in all folk you can, and offer its performance freely around campfire or on the trail. Cease not in your own seeking for new tunes, new techniques, and new instruments to master. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Any Race Deities